The Legend of Mobius I: Four Hopes
by KaytieGirl
Summary: It's a Masterpieceinprogress, but mainly its like Narnia, WoW, and Eragon combined. Enjoy! BAD summary, better story
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

In a land far away, there was a great Dragon by the name of Mobius. He was superior to all, even King Zarek who had ruled over 1,000 years, since the start of the Peace Age, when Mobius had resurrected the peace and strength of the land of Mellador.

Mobius was a quite unique Dragon. First of all, He ages back to millions of years before the Peace Age, maybe beyond. His scales were of pearls instead of regular Dragon armor; His teeth and talons of diamonds. He once carried a rider, but there is no record of who or what His rider was; but it has been confirmed by Mobius Himself that He indeed did have a rider. Also Mobius could speak the language of man, and didn't have to speak through Magic like all of the other Dragons. And His size…He was undoubtedly the largest Dragon on the face of Mellador. No one could compare.

Mobius currently resided in the kingdom of Dekkand, the capitol of Mellador, with King Zarek. He let the people touch Him, speak to Him, even ride on His back. The children loved to hear His stories that He told; ones of the Ancient Times, of The Beginning, the start of the Peace Age…oh, if you could hear them laugh.

Mobius had Four Disciples, named Rhafphayel Gerhard, Kaicii Hrambar, Maya Alderce, and Thanos Ckristoll'Ban.

Rhafphayel Gerhard was a tall, handsome man with intriguing eyes that were half dark-green/half dark brown in his right, and mostly light-green/a little light brown in his left, and had milk-chocolate brown hair. Rhafphayel excelled in Magic, specifically fire, and could handle a sword quite well. He always dreamed of fighting as a Dragon Master. He was fairly quiet, but spoke up whenever he needed to.

Kaicii Hrambar was a beautiful dark brunette with her left eye a dark green and her right a light green. She could devastate with any weapon, but was not trained further than the basics in Magic, since close-range combat was what she looked forward to. She wanted to fight in the army as an elite soldier, but didn't hesitate to follow Mobius as one of His Disciples. She was loud and liked to joke around, but sometimes she was very strict.

Maya Alderce was a gorgeous blond with brilliantly blue eyes, both of which were flecked. She was trained in the ways of Magic, like Rhafphayel, but she was a master in Wind Magic, and was an excellent Archer. She always dreamed of being a scholar. She seems quiet at first, but starts to lighten up as you spend more time with her.

And Thanos Ckristoll'Ban had dark brown hair with dark green eyes than were flecked like Maya's. He spent years training with the bow and arrow and sword, and is almost a master with the use of Water Magic. He always wanted to work with the assassins, but since that didn't work out with Mobius, he became a Disciple. He was a strong man, but was often a joker, so you couldn't tell whether he was sad or not.

These were the Four that Mobius appointed as His Disciples, and they shall be forever more until their death, unto which the appointed children shall take over.

Mobius this day was in the palace, in the Throne Room, for it was the only place He could fit, speaking to the king on the seventh day of the week, which had been appointed _Sabato_in the ancient scrolls, by the all-powerful God Trinity.

This day, people ceased their work to spend time with family and friends, and even Mobius Himself.

At this moment, though, it was the early hours of Sabato, and it was only He and King Zarek awake at the moment.

"Zarek, I am proud of you. You have led your kingdom with knowledge and wisdom, and for your loyalty I will tell you what is to come of Dekkand and the land surrounding it," Mobius congratulated.

"Shall we tell the Four of this?" asked Zarek.

"They will learn of this when I tell them. You must not tell anyone of this, for if you do, you will never sit upon this throne again, and your family down to the least servant will be cursed beyond imagination. You may use this to your own knowledge, but this is a future you cannot change, and it is not because of you that Dekkand will come to such a fate."

"Fate, Mobius?"

"In about one year's time, Dekkand will fall. I will escape with the Four just as Laertes' attack is beginning, but you must remain with your people to give them strength. You will watch as people suffer and die before your very eyes, and you yourself will be tortured. When you are tempted to give in, just remember the Gift I will have for you when I return."

"I will stand as true as I can, Mobius. How will I know when Dekkand is on its road back to peace?"

"Rhafphayel and Kaicii have both just celebrated the births of their children, correct?"

"Yes, Mobius."

"Thanos is soon to have his child, and a little later Maya. These four children will grow up and will soon be trained by an appointed Scholar and Magician and former Rider, who will have the eggs of the Dragons their parents rode. I will be there disguised as a common Human, but one of them shall recognize me. I will die after that. They will lead a Hidden Army that you must now prepare with children, but they will be put in charge of the appointed and taken to where you know not. I will be there to celebrate the victory."

"But, Mobius, You cannot die! You are too valuable and precious!"

"As are you, Zarek. Take heed in the words I have given you, for this is the only time I will speak of them to you."

"I will treasure them deep in my heart. May I ask…will I see Your death?"

"That depends whether you do as I say or not."

"If I do?"

"You will be forced to see Me die. But take joy in My death, for in the end it will be a great victory!"

"I do not see why, Mobius."

"You will." By now people were banging on the door and yelling for Mobius. "Now we must be with the people, and you must choose the many children that are to fight for Me."

"Why children, Mobius?"

"Men get old."


	2. Chapter 1: Fall of Dekkand

**_I_**

**_Fall of Dekkand_**

Mobius closed His eyes, waiting for the Disciples to be ready.

"Maya, hurry! Laertes is barely upon us, and we must leave now!" Kaicii urged, trying to help Maya onto Mezda, Maya's Dragon.

"But my dear Beyonce!" Maya worried, looking at the messenger on the horse who held her precious cargo. He was the last to leave, for Maya had wanted more time with her fairly young baby.

"Maya, I assure you, the children will be fine. Mobius has assured us of that," Thanos repeated for what seemed the billionth time. "We really must hurry!"

"Really, Maya, get on Mezda and we shall be on our way! Please hurry!" Rhafphayel pleaded.

Suddenly, Mobius opened His eyes and was spreading His great wings. "We must be on our way. He breathed upon Beyonce, blessing her like He did the others, and was soon in the air, flying, with His Disciples following close behind.

From there Thanos saw that Laertes' army had just broken through the walls and were trying to make their way through the clueless maze to the castle. _That should take them a while,_ he told his Dragon, Xaviara.

_I hope so. I just wish Mobius would wipe them all out. _

_As do I, but Mobius must test the people somehow._

Zarek stood at the tower, watching Mobius and His Disciples fly away. "What's their progress?" he asked a nearby servant.

"They just broke through the wall. Shall I send the army?" he asked.

"Send every soldier, child, and woman through the Gate."

"Sir?"

"It's no use letting them die like dogs, when they have almost done nothing to do so. Let every child 17 and younger pass through, along with every woman you can find. Also every soldier that's not at the front lines and not at my throne. Hurry!"

"Yes, my king!" The servant quickly went on his way.

King Zarek looked at Laertes' army, which spread as far as the eye could see in any direction. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered the day the city was built. Laertes had just been defeated, and all were merry.

But Laertes now was back, stronger than ever and seeking revenge, that jealous Black Dragon! He had opposed Mobius so many years ago, and now he was back for revenge.

Now all he had to do was have faith and wait.

As they went farther and farther, they became in more trouble. Catapults launched fire balls at them and even winged creatures attached, but Mobius made a shield around all of them that could not be broken.

_Thanos!_ Xaviara exclaimed. _Look!_ _It's the servant that had Korrah!_

Korrah was Thanos' baby, of course. Thanos had to use a spell before he could see the servant—indeed it was him—on the ground dead, a bundle in his arms. "Korrah!" They spiraled from the sky as fast as they could, barely landing safely.

Thanos checked the servant who had died next to the large river that made Dekkand's border. The servant had been speared right through. He picked up the bundle—that the heavens Korrah was still alive, tears running down her dirty face. "My sweet Korrah!"

_Thanos, hurry!_ Xaviara urged, looking to see a dark "cloud" coming in fast.

Thanos thought fast, then began a spell that protected Korrah. He took a water-proof basket from his pack and dumped it, then gently placed Korrah inside and set her in the water.

The cloud was almost upon them.

_Thanos! _She bared her teeth and let her crown expand, as if greeting an enemy. And she was. Garr himself, Laertes' right-hand assassin and advisor had a spell on Thanos immediately before he could react.

_Fly, Xaviara!_

_No!_

_Go now! Go, hurry! He's getting ready to kill you, I can feel it!_

She leapt into the air without a moment's hesitation, for a good Dragon always listens to their master. _Mobius bless you. I hope to see you soon._

_Fly, Xaviara, fly._

"Ah yes…you save your Dragon, but not yourself. It's a waste," Garr whispered with a low, threatening voice.

"Unless I tell you what you want to hear. I am a Disciple of Mobius, but I am easily persuaded."

"Oh, really? How valuable are you really?"

"I have information about the future and Mobius' plans that no one, not even King Zarek of Dekkand can give you."

"Careful what you say, scum—Zarek is soon to be demoted to prisoner, as are you."

"Zarek still does not have as much information as I do."

"Such as where Mobius is going?"

"Such as where he will soon be. Laertes will have his revenge in time, if you act at the right time…"

"The right time is now, fool!" Garr growled.

"Who is this you have, Garr?" a cold, eerie voice that gave even Garr the chills spoke from under a black hooded cloak. "A noble? Or just another worthless pedestrian?"

"He claims to be the keeper of more information than Zarek, like plans of Mobius'. I don't believe him."

"He might be proven worthy…we shall test him once we have the capitol. Mount your Eegon, and we shall be on our way." In a burst of flames, the man was transformed into a large, Black Dragon, almost as big as Mobius Himself, and flew a way.

Eegons were a mixture between Eels and Dragons. They had the head of an Eel with rows of sharp teeth and the body of a Dragon, and the power of one also.

They were large, but light, not made for heavy combat. Garr's Eegon even had rips and holes in its wings. Garr shoved Thanos onto the Eegon, then climbed up himself, and off they were.

Thanos noted that Eegons and its rider had no special connection what so ever, like Dragons did. Then he realized that made him miss Xaviara, so he tried not to think about it.

He also noted that Eegons weren't as smooth as Dragons, and they often made loud, screeching sounds, probably taunts direct to him. He listened to it:

EEEEEAAAAH!!!! EEEEIIIIIIIIIIAAAAHHH!!!! EEEIII_I am hungry! Food! Food! Would these people just get off!? He's hurting me! I'm hungry! No food in days! He's hurting me! Pain! He's hurting meee_EEEEEAAAAHIIIIIYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Thanos began to take pity for the poor thing.

Zarek heard them pounding on the door, slamming their fists on it, trying to break through.

"What shall we do, King Zarek?" asked a guard.

"The hidden doors are now impassible, without a trace?" asked King Zarek.

"Yes, my king."

"Good. Man your posts, as if it was a typical day in the throne room. If they wish to take the king, I will be taken as a king."

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly the doors were burst into splinters as a large Black Dragon burst through, followed by an Eegon. King Zarek recognized the Dragon as Laertes. One man on the Eegon was Garr and the other—no! Thanos!? King Zarek showed no emotion as Laertes angrily stomped over to the throne and roared loudly into Zarek's face, showing his "authority" over him.

King Zarek stood and bowed to Laertes as if greeting a friend. "Welcome, Laertes. To what may I have the honor of you being here?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear coming from you, Zarek? You had better shut your mouth before it gets you into a world of pain you can't imagine," Laertes retorted.

"No, Laertes, I am submitting. You have come to take over my thrown, and if I must no longer be king, you might as well take me as a king."

"Stop wasting your breath! You think you're so wise, just because you have been alive for over 1,000 years. I've been alive for way longer than that!"

"Yes, and you've wasted more than half of it going against a Force that will not give way."

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out! You are nothing but a fool following a coward!"

"Mobius is no coward." The guards wondered how Zarek could remain calm and not show fear, anger, or any emotion for that matter.

"Why did he run away then!?"

"Higher the pride, greater the fall."

Laertes growled. "Take this imp and torture him in the worst way possible without killing him! NOW!!!"

Several unpleasant-looking creatures came forward hooting and hollering as they took Zarek.

As Zarek passed by Thanos, their eyes met for the last time. For the first time in their lives, they both failed to hide their emotions: tears streamed down their faces.

Thanos quickly wiped his away, before Garr noticed.

It took a moment before Laertes settled down into a Shade, then he sat in the thrown, trying to cool off.

Garr had by this time dismounted the Eegon and was now by Laertes' side with Thanos standing in-between Laertes and his drooling, disgusting army.

"We still have the issue of that little liar there," Garr gestured towards Thanos who stood boldly.

"Ah, yes…you," Laertes eyed Thanos. "Now, tell me all you know. If you lie about the simplest thing, I will have your head!"

"My lord, he is too valuable to be killed. If he has the information we want, we should present a greater reward," Garr advised. "If he should refuse to give the information, I'm sure I have ways of an unpleasant language."

"If you are wrong, Garr, it will be _you_ that is tortured," Laertes growled. "Now then, what is your name?"

"I am Thanos Ckristoll'Ban, Disciple—"he recovered himself—"_former_ Disciple of Mobius. My Dragon escaped before Garr could capture her."

"What is Mobius planning?"

"In about 17 year's time, He plans to return, but in the form of a man, and create an army that He has preserved and is hidden away, where I do not know, only that it is to the North of here. He plans to die after that."

"He _plans _to die? Sounds like a fairy tale."

"I am only repeating to you what He told me."

Laertes thought for a moment, then said, "Garr, rack his brain for every memory he has."

Garr smiled cruelly. "Of course." He proceeded towards Thanos.

Thanos quickly erased memories with magic, including the ones of Korrah, and some information he had left out, like the Prophecy and the secret tunnel in the city. He knew he would never remember these again, but it was worth it.

Garr placed his hand on Thanos' head. Thanos felt Garr dig through his head, making Thanos wince and shudder without cease. There was no such thing as mercy in this newly-established kingdom.

Finally, Garr snarled in anger. "My king, I'm afraid he was telling the truth."

Thanos almost collapsed with relief.

"Hmm…Thanos, are you?" asked Laertes

"Yes, sir," Thanos bowed.

"What is your profession?"

"I was a disciple of Mobius."

A smile stretched across Laertes' face. "Well, then that makes you all the more welcome here. Tell me, Thanos Ckristoll'Ban, are you willing to become my right hand man?"

Garr snapped his gaze to Laertes. Horror was painted on his disfigured face.

Thanos cracked a smile at this. "I humbly accept it, my gracious king."

"My lord! What of I?" asked Garr, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You're just an Orc. Besides, being my personal assassin isn't so bad." Laertes glared mockingly.

"My lord, I was your right hand man. Now you put me as 3rd in command, below this lowly nemesis?" Garr argued.

"Garr, just be lucky you're even here! I could've left you in that molten pit!" Laertes hissed.

Garr lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, my lord."

"You have made a wise choice, Thanos. You are about to see the greatest victory that has ever happened it this world!" Laertes held his fist up in triumph.

_Yes, we shall,_ Thanos thought in the back of his mind.


End file.
